Her Name
by guii
Summary: When he said out loud his thoughts about a girl that he didn't even know her name, he never thought what would happen next.


Hello, well this is my first story, so I don't have really sure about it but give me your thoughts!And sorry for any english mistakes 'cause is not my first language :X

Byee :)

Don't own Kenshin and his beloved friends...

Her Name

The cafeteria was full, the food wasn't the best but it was pizza's day.

He was waiting in the line to take his share of pizza with his best friend, looking to the scene in front of him, teenagers laughing at some joke, talking among each other, or just eating in silence savoring the pizza. It was in one of these expeditions that he saw her, eating her pizza and laughing with her friends.

He was in love with her and he didn't even know her name, he knew that was stupid but it was true, there were so many teens in that school that he didn't know. He saw her between classes on the hallways, cafeteria and sometimes outside campus, but never, never had the courage to go and talk to her. «_ I can't think straight when I'm far what could happen if I was close!_ » he thinks miserable «_She is always in my mind, I even dream about her, something tells me that she is the one, I love her, I really do, how I would like to tell her this, I would fell so light after that, I should get the courage and tell her everything_.» . And that was what he did, just not in the best way…

"Hey you!" someone screamed in the cafeteria. And everyone stopped eating, laughing, talking, the silence was king now. All the students were looking to the boy who screamed and to the person he was pointing his finger. " You, with the white coat, dark jeans, blue converses that match yours eyes and black hair. "

The girl was afraid and confused «_what's going on?» _she thought «_Why is he - he, from all people - screaming with me?_»

"What are you doing to me?" her eyes wide "What? Why you don't get out of my mind? Why am I always thinking about you? Tell me!" he screamed the last part.

And in that moment, just in that moment did he realized that all the cafeteria was looking at him and her. He just finished screaming his thoughts. «_How embarrassing, oh God she heard everything_. » he started to panic, he wanted to run away but he couldn't , he looked to his best friend for any kind of help but he just saw a tall person with his mouth open wide looking to him as if he was an alien. « _Oh shit_…»

He looked again to her and saw her red face and looking down to the table. She sighed and shocks her head, getting up from her table and, all eyes following her, grabbed his arm and exited the place.

She continued walking through the hallways to the campus and when they reached a hidden place, she stopped, took a deep breath and turned to him.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed.

"I…I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came to me." He said, staring at his converses.

"Couldn't you say that in private? Now all school knows, and you wouldn't embarrass yourself this much." She says softly.

" You're... worried about me?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes I am, you could have come to me, it was more private than the cafeteria." She says, laughing softly and making him laugh too.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it was really dumb, now all students know about my feelings to you, I'm sorry." And the tension came back.

"Well, about that, it is true?" she ask in a murmur "Is it true that you…love…me?"

"Yes, I really love you, you really are in my mind all the time. I'm sorry, I imposed it to you, it was never my intention."

" I know, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do, it's bad what I have done, you mean so much to me and I don't even know your name!" he say frustrated while she giggles. "When I see you in the hallways, it make my day so much better, I don't know what to do, I didn't have the courage to tell you, to even talk to you, and I blurt that in that way, I don't want people annoying you with this."

" I don't care what people think about that, all I care is what I think and you."

And on the impulse she goes to him claiming his lips, he freezes, surprised, when she starts to back away, thinking he doesn't want the kiss, he grabs her by the waist with one arm, the other hand he puts in the back of her neck tangling his fingers in her raven hair and putting his lips upon hers in a passionately kiss, making her smile.

When they break apart they are breathing hard and smiling.

"I love you" he says with a sweet smile.

"I love you too." Answering at his smile with one of her own.

He pulls her to another kiss but she back away making him frown and smirking she says,

"Oh, and my name is Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura."

The end


End file.
